A stator of an electric generator typically comprises a laminated structure being composed of a plurality of lamina elements. The lamina elements are usually punched out of a sheet of magnetizable metal such as for instance steel. The individual lamina elements are transported from a punching machine to a different location where they are stacked. This transportation procedure is typically carried out by means of a robot.
In order to achieve a proper alignment of a plurality of lamina elements, they have to be manually inserted into a specifically designed holding container, adjusted into the right position and finally fixed to each other by welding or bolting. This is a very long process that takes long calendar time and requires many man hours.
One possible solution for reducing the effort being necessary for producing the stators of large electrical machines is to improve the above mentioned process by implementing a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt receives punched lamina elements and transports the received lamina elements to a laminate building place. However, it is still necessary to insert the individual lamina elements into the container either by hand or by an appropriate robot.
US 2008/0047131 A1 discloses a method for manufacturing lamina stacks in a die assembly. Thereby, separate strips of stock material are guided through the die assembly along substantially separate feed paths being parallel to each other. From each of the strips lamina elements are blanked. Further, the blanked lamina elements from each of the strips are transferred into one common choke assembly which is adapted to receive the lamina elements from each of the strips in order to form lamina stacks. Although the disclosed method seems to be efficient there is still a lot of handling necessary in order to transfer the blanked lamina elements properly into the chock assembly.
There may be a need for further improving the manufacturing process for laminated structures such as for instance laminated stator segments for electric generator stators.